El caos del pastel
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el pastel Favorito de Erza y cuatro magos van a ver la consecuencias


**Hola a todos soy Fenrir's Fang96 y este es mi primer Fanfiction, asi que por favor no me critiquen mucho y si tienen sugerencias para mejorar mi escritura son mas que bienvenidos, sin mas que decir disfruten.**

 **No soy dueño de Fairy Tail**

* * *

En el reino de fiore existe un pueblo llamado magnolia un pueblo rebosante de tranquilidad.

 **(Estruendo)**

Bueno….casi.

En este tranquilo pueblo Se encuentra el gremio de Fairy Tail Conocido por ser el gremio de magos más destructivo de todo fiore pero sobre todo es conocido por realizar las peleas mas ruidosas.

"¿¡Es todo lo que tienes exhibicionista de hielo?!" Grito Natsu mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

"¡Ahora vas a ver lo que te espera lagartija en llamas!" gritaba gray.

Gray se lanzó contra Natsu mientras ambos forcejaban el Dragon slayer logro lanzar al mago de hielo hacia un mesa cerca destruyéndola lamentable te era el lugar donde gajeel estaba durmiendo.

"!Ahora si par de idiotas voy a romperles la cara!" Inmediatamente gajeel convirtió una de sus manos en un pilar y la lanzo directo natsu este logro esquivarlo pero golpeo por detrás a elfman quien no lo vio venir, "!GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN POR LA ESPALDA NO ES DE HOMBRES!" Grito el hobre musculoso y se unió a la pelea mientras los demás miembros lanzaban ánimos para ver quien ganaba.

 **(Mientras en el bar)**

Avían cuatro y tres gatos chicas tres miraban la pelea mientras que la cuarta estaba comiendo un pastel a la vez que ignoraba la pelea.

"¿No deberíamos detenerlos?" Pregunto Wendy que se estaba empezando preocupar.

"Olvídalo" Respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su te charle "una vez que comienzan no hay forma de detenerlos."

"Pero."

"No te preocupes" Dijo Happy que recién termina de comer su cuarto pescado "Natsu es muy fuerte el los derrotara a todos " dijo mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

"En eso te equivocas" Dijo Lily mientras tenia las patas curzadas y una mirada de confianza "Gajeel el mas fuerte el será el ganador."

"te equivocas ese es natsu" dijo Happy.

"no es gajeel" dijo Lily.

"Natsu."

"Gajeel."

Ambos gatos se daban una mirada desafiante.

"No empiecen ustedes dos también" dijo Lucy con un quejido.

"Ara ara Ambos son iguales a sus compañeros" decía mira con su habitual sonrisa.

 **(suspiro) "** Erza creo que deberías parar la pelea ante de que todo se salga de control" dijo Lucy con un tono cansado.

 **(crash)**

"Ok" dijo erza mientras dejaba su pastel aun sin terminar en el bar (Grave error)

"!Muy bien es suficiente dejen de….!"

!RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!

!PILAR DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!

!ICE MAKE: CANON!

! BEAST ARM!

 **(EXPLOSION)**

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio que ninguno de los cuatro magos estaba lastimados.

¿Qué Pasa? Preguntaron cuando todo estaba en silencio.

Todos en el gremio tenían una cara de espanto pero no por la pelea si no por lo que paso.

Los 4 magos voltearon y vieron a erza ahí parada con una cara de espanto como si algo la hubiera traumatizado y con razón. El pastel de Erza estaba totalmente en ruinas estaba Quemado, congelado, y aplastado al mismo tiempo los cuatro magos tenían la cara pálida porque sabían lo que erza les iba a hacer.

"Ustedes ahora si están muertos" dijo Cana burlándose de su fatal destino.

"¡¿Yo pero si todo fue culpa de gray?!" Decía Natsu apuntando a gray "El fue el que empezó todo."

¡Todo porque comias como un cerdo! Decía gray defendiéndose ¡"Además gajeel y elfan son los culpables!."

"¡Ustedes fueron los que iniciaron!."

"¡Echarnos la culpa de sus errores no es de HOMBRES!."

" **ustedes."**

Antes de empezaran otra pelea los hombres se tensaron del miedo al escuchar la voz Demoniaca/Amenazadora de Erza.

" **Puedo soportar sus peleas sin sentido, puedo soportar sus estupideces, puedo soportar que destruyan el gremio, y puedo soportar que espíen a las chicas en baño.** "

"¿Espera que?" Dijo Lucy incrédula.

" **Pero si ahí algo que no puedo perdonar es que arruinen mi pastel"** Decía Erza mientras se volteaba mostrando sus ojos rojos y un aura siniestra emanaba de ella ! **"Por eso ustedes van a pagarlo con sus vidas"!**

"Espera Erza fue un accidente" Dijo gray asustado "podemos traerte otro."

"Nee-chan Tráele otro pastel rápido" suplicaba elfman mientras temblaba del miedo.

"Lo siento chicos pero ese era el ultimo y no tengo ingredientes para hacer otro" Decía mira con total calma.

"Corran."

Los cuatro magos salieron corriendo tratando se salvar su vida.

" **!No escaparan!"** Erza iba corriendo tras ellos.

"Ah ahora que me acuerdo abrieron un nueva pastelería al otro lado de magnolia" Dijo mira.

"¿No pudiste decirlo antes?" Deciar charle irritada.

"Se me olvido" Decia mira sacando la lengua.

"wendy y yo vamos a comprar uno rapido"dijo lucy con prisa "Happy Lily vayan y asegúrense de que erza no los maten".

"Entendido vamos "Decía Lily arrastrando a Happy que tenia miedo de ir.

"Pobres siento lastima pro ellos" Decía macarov.

"Sip ellos están muertos "Decía cana "Mil Joyas a que sobreviven."

"ECHO." Dijeron los miembros de Fairy tail

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto en la persecución)**

Los cuatro magos estaban huyendo de la ira de Erza.

"CORRAAAAAAN."

"ES UN DEMONIO AYUDA."

Gritaban los civiles mientras escapaban de un Erza enfurecida, Los cuatro magos se escondieron en una zona de carga de los muelles mientras recuperaban el aliento.

(Respirando agitadamente) "Creo que la perdimos" Decía natsu agitado.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?"Decia gray "no podemos ocultarnos para siempre nos va a encontrar tarde o temprano."

Gajeel trono sus nudillos "Vamos a pelear con ella somos cuatro contra uno tenemos ventaja" De repente la mano de Erza atravezo la pared agarrando la ropa de gajeel jalándolo haciendo que su cabeza golpe la pared aturdiéndolo, Luego de una patada mando volando la pared con gajeel aplastando también a grey en el proceso, Elfaman intento sujetarla por de detrás pero Erza lo vio y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago asiendo que salga volando y se estrelle a una pared cercana, Natsu estaba atacando con puños de fuego pero erza los bloqueo fácilmente y le dio un rodillazo a Natsu en el estómago sacándole el aire luego lo sujeto y lo mando volando Asia Elfman pero su cabeza se estrelló en la entrepierna del hombre asiendo que gimiera de dolor, pero no hubo tiempo para quejarse ya que Erza tacleo a los dos hombres atravesando tres paredes en el proceso.

Mientras en la otra zona Gray Salio junto con gajeel de la pared que los aplasto el mago de hielo logro crear un escudo de hielo para evitar ser aplastados.

"Joder Erza realmente intenta matarnos" Decía el mago de hielo asustado "Hay que detenerla cuanto antes."

"oh podemos dejar que juegue con salamander y con Strauss mientras nos retiramos" sugería Gajeel pero grey le dio una mirada seria asiendo que Gajeel suspire "Ok los ayudaremos, por suerte tengo un plan."

* * *

Volviendo al combate Natsu y Elfman intentaban desesperadamente derribar a Erza pero no podían conectar ni un solo golpe, la pelirroja esquivaba y contraatacaba, Erza agarro tanto a Natsu como Elfman chocando sus cabezas entre ellos dejándolos desorientados aprovechando golpeando a ambos Natsu intento contraatacar pero Erza logro derribarlo Elfman se abalanzo sobre ella Erza lo capto contraataco con dos golpes al estomago luego con un upercot, luego con otro rodillazo en el estomago después un cabezazo tirándolo al suelo luego levanto un de sus piernas y le dio otro puñetazo peor en la entrepierna dejándolo fuera de combate, Justo cuando Erza estaba a punto de terminar el trabajo.

"HEY"

Erza volteo y vio Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona y con su mano convertida en una espada de hierro"Deja a esos debiluchos y pelea con alguien que este a tu mismo nivel titania."

Erza al verlo se acercó para enfrentarlo pero lo que no savia es que era parte de su plan grey estaba encima de un contenedor cargando su magia de hielo para congelarla.

Ensima de la pelea llegaron Happy y Lily.

"Maldision Gajeel esta en problemas tenemos que ayudarlo" Decía Lily con preocupación.

"¿Estas loco?" Decía Happy asustado "Erza nos va a aplastar si nos acercamos."

Entonces Lily volteo y vio una grúa "Tengo una idea" decía con una sonrisa.

Volviendo a la pelea Erza estaba a pocos metros cerca de Gajeel listo para golperlo pero un contenedor callo en medio de su camino Gajeel mira arriba y vio a dos gatos festejando en una grúa.

"Los hicimos salvamos a Gajeel."

"Aye somos heroes" mientras los gatos estaban felices Gajeel no lo estaba.

"Hoi gatos que demonios hacen arruinaron mi plan con Gray se supone que yo distraía a titania mientras el la congelaba."

Erza escucho eso y vio a Gray arriba de un contenedor.

"!Me acabas de delatar idiota!"Gray lanzo un rayo de hielo derecto a Erza la cual logro esquivar e iba corriendo a donde estaba Gray lanzo otro rayo pero erza le lanzo un barril para bloquear el disparo, Gray cargo de nuevo su magia pero Erza pateo el contenedor haciendo que el temblor de este lo hiciera perder el equilibrio antes de que tocara el suelo Erza le agarro una pierna y empezó a girar, Gajeel había logrado llegar al campo de pelea pero lanzo a Gray directo a el derribándolo.

"Quítate de encima" Decía Un Gajeel furioso mientras se levantaba también lo hiso Gray, Elfman y Natsu quienes se lograr recuperar "¿Alguna otra idea?"

"Si Derribarla con todas nuestras Fuerzas" Respondio Natsu Activando su magia

"Supongo que es la única forma y me gusta " Diciendo Gajeel mientras Asia lo mismo los demás hicieron lo mismo Gray invoco una lanza de hielo y Elfman se transformó en bestía.

* * *

 **(En otra zona de magnolia)**

"Gracias por su compra" Decia la vendedora

"Listo compramos un nuevo pastel de freza menos mal que le quedaba uno" Decía Lucy con bolsa en mano donde estaba el pastel "ahora ahí que encontrar a Erza"

"¿pero donde podrían estar?" pregunto Wendy "podrían estar en cualquier lado"

 **(Estruendo)**

Todas voltearon y vieron una columna de humo.

"Creo que los encontramos" Dijo charle

"Vamos rápido" decía Lucy mientras se dirigía por donde salía el humo.

 **(Volviendo a la pelea)**

* * *

Natsu fue el primero en avanzar intento golpear a Erza pero Ella salto poniéndose por detrás brindándole una patada, Gray la ataco con su lanza erza lo sujeto y partio su lanza brindándole un gancho, Gajeel le lanzo un pilar de hierro pero la pelirroja tomo el pilar y lo us como bate de beisball lanazo a Gajeel legos, Elfman intento aplastarla pero erza se escabullo y le brindo un golpe en el estómago luego tomo su brazo y lo lanzo contra el Suelo asiendo que vuelva a su forma humana, entonces la pelirroja invoco un espada listo par apuñalar al hombre de Hombres pero la espada desapareció de repente la intento invocar de nuevo pero desaparecía.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Natsu confundido

"Parece ser que Erza esta tan molesta que olvido como usar su magia" Decía Gray al ver los intentos de Erza por invocar su espada

"! Hey Erza Olvidar como usar tu magia no es de hombres! " Recrimino Elfman pero Erza puso su pie en su pecho mientras usaba el pilar de Gajeel como palo de golf apuntando su entrepiena"!No No No Espe…..! " Saco volando al Mago take over chocando con el mago de hielo.

"Jaja tontos les mostrare como se hace" se burló Natsu pero Erza lo sorprendio con un puñetazo mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaban el resto.

"Buena demostración cerebro de lava" Dijo Gray

"!Cállate!"

Cuando Gajeel se levantó vio el contenedor encima de Erza sujetado por la grúa y tuvo una idea.

"Lily suelta ese contenedor ahora" Decía gajeel

"Entendido" Lily Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Happy lo detiene

"Espera pero eso no lastimaría a Erza" Decía preocupado hasta que Natsu le grito "Happy si lo haces te daré pescado por un año entero"

Al decir eso Happy se imaginó con todo el pescado que podía comer por lo que lo hiso sin dudar "AYE SIR."

 **(Estruendo)**

El contenedor cayo encima de Erza

"Si Lo hicimos" Festejo Gajeel

Pero la celebración duro poco debido a que erza estaba levantando el mismo contenedor que le cayo encima sin mucho esfuerzo

"Tiene que ser una broma" Dijo Liy

"Nop, Es solo que Erza es Erza" le Dijo Happy

Erza Arrojo el contenedor directo a Gajeel **"Espada del dragon de hierro"** dijo invocando una espada cortando el contenedor a la mitad pero aplastando a los demás.

"Ok Titania se acabaron los juegos ahora voy enserio" Dijo Gajeel serio lanzándose hacia Erza

Cerca del contenedor partido salieron Natsu, Grey y Elfman aturdidos

"!Es todo ahora si estoy encendido!" Grito Natsu lanzándose hacia Erza pero es detenido por Gray

"Espera Natsu tenemos que pensar en otro plan no podemos atacarla con fuerza bruta" Decía Gray tratando de sonar racional

* * *

Volviendo al combate Gajeel lanzo estocadas horizontales a Erza pero la pelirroja contrarresto con un gancho al hígado el dragon slayer lanzo una estocada vertical pero titania esquivo y lanzo un gancho a la cara Gajeel intento apuñalarla por Erza sujeto su brazo y lo torcio le dio una patada a la parte de atrás de la rodilla y Luego lo lanzo a una pared cercana donde le callo un balde de pintura roja en la cabeza.

"¿Esto es pintura?" dijo Gajeel desorientado pero de la nada Erza le lanzo un upercot mandándolo a volar

"!Esta vez puedo derrotarla!" Grito Natsu discutiendo con Gray "No necesitamos un plan"

"No va golpear de nuevo tenemos que pensar en una estrategia" dijo gray tratando de razonar.

De repente se vio a alguien cayendo cerca de los tres magos

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Elfman

Del polvo se vio a alguien de cabello rojo

"!Es Erza!" Grito Elfman

"!A ella!" Grito Natsu

Pronto ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre Erza y empezaron golpearla

"Chicos esperen ese no es Erza" Dijo el mago de hilo al escuchar que "Erza" sonaba como un hombre

"!No soy titania soy yo!" Grito gajeel mientras Natsu lo tenia agarrado del cuello mientras le golpaba la cara

"¿Ho enserio? " Pregunto inocentemente mientras le seguía golpeando la cara

"!Ya vasta, ¿Que rayos te pasa imbécil? !"Le grito gajeel

"!¿a ti que te pasa?, como se te ocurre teñirte el pelo !" critico natsu

"! no me teñí el pelo lo que pasa es…!" Gajeel estaba a punto de responder pero se escucho un estruendo.

Era Erza que los encontró rápidamente estampo la cabeza de Gray en el suelo hiso un movimiento de barrido en las piernas de Natsu haciéndolo caer luego se deslizo entre las piernas de Elfman no sin antes darle otro puñetazo en la entrepierna "¿Cuál es tu problema con mi hombría?"se quejo en agonía al mismo agarrando a Gajeel haciéndole un suphlex acto seguido lo estaba golpeando en la cara mientras el dragón de hierro trataba inútilmente de bloquear. Natsu se levanto y estaba listo para atacar activando su modo de Llamas eléctricas

"Natsu que esperas atacala" Ordeno Gray

"¿Pero cual de los de los?" Pregunto natsu al no saber cual de los pelirrojos atacar

"!Golpea a la que está ganando idiota!" Dijo Gajeel mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes.

 **"RUGIDO DEL…"** Natsu estaba apunto de lanzar su rugido pero un adolorido y desorientado Elfman estaba en medio del camino "Elfman quítate del medio" exigió Natsu, pero Erza al cansarce de golpear a gajeel lo lanzo directamente a Elfman casi golpeando a Natsu teniendo la oportunidad perfecta **"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS"** Natsu lanzo un torrente de Fuego y rayos Erza inmediatamente escapo saltando detrás de un contenedor.

"¿Le diste?" pregunto Gray

"No se escapó pero aún podemos….." pero natsu vio el cartel del contenedor al que su rugido le dio "¿es enrecio?"

Los demás también vieron el cartel que decía **"(Peligro lacrimas inestables no acercarse con fuego)"**

"!CORRAN!"

 **(EXPLOSION)**

Los cuatro magos salieron volando Natsu callo en un contenedor de ladrillo, la cabeza de Gajeel quedo enterrada en el pavimento, Gray termino siendo aplastado por un monton de barriles, y el pobre Elfman cayo en una pequeña columna de concreto entre sus piernas colocado por Erza "Por qué no me matas de una vez" pidió Elfman agonizando.

"Wow eso fue increible" Dijo Happy asombrado

"¿De que lado estas?" Dijo Lily con una gota en la nuca

 **(Estruendo)**

De repente la grúa empezó a temblar era Erza que con todas sus fuerzas arranco la grúa de su lugar hacercandose a los magas caidos

" **Esto es lo que pasa cuando ustedes se atreven a destruir mi pastel** " Dijo Erza con ira justo cuando Erza iba a aplastarlos.

"! Erza espera!" grito alguien Erza volteo y vio a Lucy junto con Wendy y Charle "espera, espera, te trajimos un nuevo pastel" dijo mostrando un enorme y delicioso pastel de fresa haciendo que la ira Erza se calmara al verlo y tiro la grua directo al océano.

"whaaaaa" Gritaron Happy y Lily que estaban en la grua y Erza ni se entero.

* * *

 **(Unos minutos después)**

De regreso al gremio Erza comía felizmente su pastel de freza "Umm están bueno "Decía Erza por cada mordisco mientras Lucy, Wendy y Charle estaban feliz de que todo terminara

"Me alegro que todo termine bien" decía Mira feliz

"Todo termino bien" Decia el Macarov sudando "mira los daños que tenemos que pagar" Los daños que Erza y el resto de los magos masculinos causaron eran enormes hasta macarov pensó que moriría de un infarto

"Vele el lado bueno maestro" Decía cana que bebía su barril "al menos los daños son tan grandes como los que hacíamos, y hablando de pagar" Cana se burlaba de todos los desafortunados que apostaron a que ellos morirían a manos de Erza.

"Bueno tampoco puedo decir que salieron ilesos están tan heridos que mi magia apenas sano el daño superficial" decia Wendy lamentándose de no poder hecer mas.

"Esta bien Wendy estoy seguro de que estarán bien" dijo Lucy consolando a la pequeña dragón slayer.

En la enfermería se veía a los cuatro magos y los gatos todos vendado estaban peor que la vez que pelearon contra Laxus

"La próxima vez que peleemos asegurémonos de que no haya ningún pastel de freza este cerca" Decía herido gray

"Estoy de acuerdo" Decía un lastimado Gajeel

"mnhmnhmnhmnh" Natsu tenía toda la boca vendad pero se podía entender que estaba de acuerdo

"Yo también" Decia Lily

"AYE" se quejó Happy

"Como Hombre prometo no hacerlo de nuevo" Decía Elfman con una voz aguda.

Ese dia todos prometieron no meterse con el pastel de Erza

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado, quise empezar con una historia divertida y con humor quise hacerlo corto pero al final me salió un poco largo, dejen sus rewiews y críticas para saber cómo me quedo y en que debo mejorar próximamente subiré nuevas historias junto con una actualización a mi sitio soy Fenrir's Fang96 nos vemos en la próxima historia.**


End file.
